corre anna corre!
by eluet-chan
Summary: un dia cualquiera llega una invitacion muy especia, .........Lyserg y Anna solos en la casa!!!! Yoh no esta?!! ademas de eso........Anna tendra que encontrar a Yoh antes de que lo peor ocuura (la segunda parte de "un cambio de almas"


Je Je, pensaron que se librarían de mi tan fácilmente? pues NO!!!  
este capitulo contiene algunos spoilers  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
2.-" un viaje, el comienzo de todo"  
  
Un día como cualquiera, todos los shamanes estaban descansando después de una tan larga y cansada pelea, Yoh por fin era el rey de los shamanes, Anna estaba orgullosa de eso, un hermosos día soleado, ¿que podía salir mal?  
  
Cartero: EL CORREO YA LLEGO!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: que fastidio ¬¬, gracias...(Anna abrió el sobre, era una invitación)  
  
Anna: veamos, dice algo como:....estimados participantes del torneo de Shamanes, son ustedes Invitados a una demostración de habilidades, sin compromiso se llevara acabo el día 22 del presente, tendrá una duración de 5 días en total, todos los gastos están pagados, al final se dará una fiesta tradicional, por favor no faltes, que las estrellas te acompañen  
  
y Felicidades al nuevo rey shaman Yoh Asakura.  
  
Anna: hmlp...debieron poner también mi nombre ¬¬....pues que más da...le diré a Yoh.....  
  
--después--  
  
Yoh: una celebración? o.o vaya será divertido no crees Anna!?  
  
Anna: hum...no lo se ¬¬, iras tu solo yo no tengo ganas de ir....  
  
Yoh: pero... por que?!  
  
Anna: para empezar esta invitación es solo para los participantes, y yo no participe.....  
  
Yoh: pero...Anna...tu serás la primera dama...  
  
Anna: eso no importa....además no tengo ganas de verlos a todos reunidos haciendo demostraciones es algo tonto ¬¬  
  
Yoh: esta bien...respeto tu opinión Anna......  
  
Anna: iré a mi cuarto......  
  
Yoh: si.......  
  
--Anna subió a su cuarto en el cual se sentó a pensar un rato, Yoh se iría de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba segura de que el estaría bien, la ultima vez que se fue, ella se sintió terrible--  
  
Anna: Yoh,......hum....además...no tengo ganas de ver a Hao....de seguro el ira.....  
  
Una imagen se formo en la mente de Anna.  
  
"Hao: estas designada a ser la esposa de un rey shaman, es un placer conocerte"  
  
Anna: (suspira)......no , no deseo verlo....y menos después de lo que le hizo a Yoh.....  
Y así llego el día de la despedida, de repente Anna se sintió triste de que Yoh se fuera, era algo estupido ya que solo serian 5 días...  
  
Yoh: Anna, estas segura de que no quieres ir?  
  
Anna: si.....mejor vete.....(Anna no le dirigía la mirada a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: bueno...cuida a Manta.....  
  
Anna: vete..........(Anna solo se volteo, como era posible que no pudiera decirle lo que sentía después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?)  
  
Yoh salio con su ropa de viaje, una mochila, Harusame, y sus audífonos. Anna solo sintió como Yoh salio por la puerta.  
  
--5 minutos después--  
  
Anna estaba caminando por el parque.  
  
Anna: por que me engaño a mi misma...se que quiero despedirlo....pero.....tal vez ya es tarde...  
  
Yoh estaba en la estación esperando a que saliera el camión que lo llevaría.  
  
Yoh: por que Anna se portaría así....pensé que estaría más contenta de que fuera el Rey shaman..  
  
Yoh vio su boleto, y de pronto una voz anuncio que su camión saldría.  
  
Yoh: bien, es hora de irme..........hum....(Yoh sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la cara de su prometida, venia cansada ya que corrió hasta ese lugar)  
  
Yoh: o.o.....A...Anna....  
  
Anna solo cerro los ojos tratando de regular su respiración, sin decir más se echo a los brazos de Yoh dándole un calido abrazo, Yoh quedo sorprendido.  
  
Yoh: Anna o.o  
  
Anna: te...extrañare Yoh......  
  
Yoh: n_n , solo serán 5 días....recuerda...que soy el rey shaman para ti Anna...  
  
Anna: gracias.....  
  
---un rato más después Anna caminaba para su casa---  
  
Anna: (suspiro) bueno, me despedí...no estoy segura de por que lo hice...pero....me siento más aliviada...el echo de perderlo.......(se le viene a la cabeza la imagen de cuando Yoh murió)  
  
"mejor me apuro a llegar......"  
  
---Al día siguiente----  
  
Anna estaba con la cara recostada en la mesa viendo la tele, con cara de aburrida.  
  
Anna: ahh.....que aburrida estoy....además no tengo ganas de ir mañana a la escuela....  
  
Anna se recosto en el piso poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cuando alguien llamo  
  
"HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA??"  
  
Anna: si, ya voy.....  
  
Anna se dirigió a la puerta, no se espero lo que vería en la entrada.  
  
Anna: o.o ....Ly.....Lyserg? que haces tu aquí?  
  
Lyserg: ah...es que....me perdí ñ_ñU  
  
Anna: ibas a ir a la demostración y te perdiste por que no conoces bien Japón ¬¬?  
  
Lyserg: así es.....pensé que si venia aquí podría irme con Yoh-san  
  
Anna: se fue desde ayer ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: que!!!!!!....nuuuuuuuu... ToT  
  
Anna: bueno, pasa.....espero no te moleste que solo este yo...  
  
Lyserg: he...no...gracias......o///o  
  
Anna: puedes dejar tus cosas allí, y puedes dormir en el cuarto de Yoh.  
  
Lyserg: he...si, gracias.....  
  
Y así Lyserg se instalo en el cuarto de Yoh, cuando alguien más llego.  
  
Manta: hola!! donde esta Yoh? (Manta se sorprendió al ver que solo estaban Lyserg y Anna en la casa)  
  
Anna: ah, tubo que irse, pero regresara en 5 días....  
  
Manta: ah..........  
  
( y se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los tres)  
  
Anna: quieren cenar?  
  
Lyserg: ah, yo si gracias n_n  
  
Manta: ah...este......(Lyserg veía a Manta con cara de "no te vayas ToT")  
  
Manta: bueno...si claro ñ_ñU  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yoh: vaya que enorme lugar!!!!!  
  
Horo horo: es verdad aquí esta increíble!!!  
  
Silver: hola shamanes  
  
Yoh: silver!! hola!!  
  
Ryu: ToT donde esta Lyserg!!!!!!  
  
Hao: me alegra que ese niñito Ingles no viniera.....  
  
Yoh: Hao!  
  
Hao: hola....  
  
Ren: Yoh, no te parece medio extraño esto?  
  
Yoh: tu crees, bueno de todas formas es mi deber estar aquí no crees? n_n  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Manta se había quedado a dormir, Anna se estaba bañando mientras que Lyserg estaba en la sala leyendo un libro.  
  
Manta: esta interesante ese libro?  
  
Lyserg: así es, pero creo que a ti te gustaría más uno de matemáticas....  
  
Manta: es verdad n_n  
  
Lyserg: bueno creo que me voy a dormir.  
  
Manta: si, que descanses!  
  
Lyserg camino hasta la habitación de Yoh, se le hacia extraño estar en ese lugar, en cuanto pudiera saldría corriendo al próximo vuelo a Inglaterra, cuando Anna salía del baño, Lyserg volteo, y a Anna se le veía MUCHO, de lo k no debe, Lyserg se puso rojo hasta las orejas y corrió a su cuarto, pero Anna ni si quiera se había dado cuanta de esto, eso ponía a Lyserg aun más incomodo.  
  
---a la mañana siguiente---  
  
Anna traía algo en las manos, parecía ropa, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, Manta ya estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando Anna llamo a la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba durmiendo Lyserg.  
  
Anna: puedo pasar?  
  
Lyserg: ah.......si.........(todavía acostado con cara de medio dormido)  
  
Anna: toma, aquí esta tu uniforme, iras conmigo y con Manta a la escuela.  
  
Lyserg: que o.o  
  
Anna: no tardes en bajar.....(cerro la puerta tras de ella)  
  
Lyserg: nu.....ToT las vacaciones del terror.......  
  
-un rato más tarde estaban Lyserg Manta y Anna en camino a la escuela-  
  
Manta: será agradable tenerte en clase Lyserg n_n  
  
Lyserg: tu crees? ñ_ñU  
  
Anna: dirás que eres primo lejano de Manta.....  
  
Lyserg: he...si esta bien......  
Maestro: bueno, el es Lyserg, solo estará unos días en esta escuela, así que tratenlo bien  
  
Todos: si.......  
  
Chicas murmuran: hay! esta guapísimo!, esta bien lindo!, no yo lo quiero!!  
  
-llego la hora de receso cuando un par de niñas se le acercan a Lyserg-  
  
Lyserg: ah...hola...o.o  
  
Chicas: ah entonces eres extranjero verdad, y donde te estas quedando (monas acosadoras ¬¬)  
  
Lyserg: en.....en casa de la señorita Anna......  
  
chicas: O.o QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LA ARPIA DE ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Llegan Manta y Anna a la escena.  
  
Chicas: ANNA ERES UN ENVIDIOSA!!! Si! no te conformas que Yoh nada mas te habla a ti!!  
  
(se van enojadas)  
  
Anna: y a esas que les pasa? ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: ah, la hora del almuerzo! tengo hambre! n_n  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh: que es todo esto!! no lo creo!!!1  
  
Ren: te lo dije!! cuidado Yoh!!!!...  
  
Yoh: ah!!!!!!!!!!!....Anna....................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna siente que un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo.  
  
Anna: Yoh.....  
  
Lyserg: esta bien Anna-san?  
  
Manta: que paso Anna?  
  
Anna: algo no anda bien.......tenemos que regresar a la casa rápido!  
  
Manta: pero estamos a mitad de receso Anna, no nos podemos ir!  
  
Anna: si podemos, y lo aremos!(Anna se levanta del lugar)  
  
Lyserg: ah....y ahora que aremos Manta?......  
  
Anna: buaaaaa!!!!!!...(de la nada se abre una puerta en el piso provocando que Anna caiga Lyserg y Manta corren, Lyserg la agarra de la mano para que no se caiga)  
  
Lyserg: Anna......estas muy pesada.........no voy a poder!!.....(Manta agarra a Lyserg)  
  
Manta: buaa...nos caemos!!!!!!!  
  
(Los tres caen a un pozo)  
------------Luego---------------  
  
Anna: hum.......que paso?.........  
  
Manta: A....A......ah.......@_@  
  
Lyserg: ag......señorita Anna...esta encima de mi............  
  
Manta: y Lyserg de mi @_@  
  
Anna se levanta  
  
Anna: donde demonios estamos?.......parece que por allá hay un puente....  
  
Estaban adentro de una cueva, alumbrada por velas, el ambiente estaba húmedo y pesado, había un puente colgante.  
  
Lyserg: ah........y ahora? o.o  
  
una Voz: Shamanes.............shamanes.......Akiko......regresaste.........  
  
Lyserg: que fue eso?  
  
Manta: una voz!!!  
  
Anna: no me digas ¬¬, quien quiera que seas danos la cara!!!!  
  
Voz: Akiko......regresaste!!  
  
Anna: quien demonios es Akiko!!!  
  
Voz: tu eres Akiko!!  
  
Lyserg: O.o!!!.....yo pensé que se llamaba Anna  
  
Manta y Anna: ¬¬U  
  
de la nada sale un cuchillo que rosa en la cara de Lyserg.  
  
Lyserg: ah!!!!!  
  
Manta: Lyserg!!!  
  
Anna: Manta cuidado!!!  
  
El cuchillo no le da a Manta por que esta muy enano .....  
  
Anna:.........-_-U  
  
Manta: Anna!!!!  
  
Manta se le lanza a Anna y la agarra de la cadera(que es lo único que alcanza) y la echa al piso cayendo en sus piernas.  
  
Anna: Manta!! que demonios crees!!..........Manta?...  
  
Lyserg: ah!! Manta!! lo hirieron!  
  
Manta había salvado a Anna, pero a cambio de esto el salio herido.  
  
Manta: Yoh, me dijo que te cuidara  
  
Anna: pero.....tonto.....como haces eso!! además cuando te lo dijo!! si tu ni siquiera lo viste  
  
Manta: cuando se fue para América...me dijo que le prometiera que siempre te cuidaría.....  
  
Anna: Yoh.......  
  
De la nada sale un chico con un uniforme color verde, como de unos 8 años.  
  
Lyserg: ah.....quien eres?  
  
Se le lanza a Anna y la abrasa.  
  
Niño: Akiko!!Akiko!!!!  
  
Anna: ah!!!!!1 o////o que te pasa niño!! yo no soy Akiko!!!!  
  
Niño: vamos Akiko.......no finjas.......bueno como sea.......te tengo una sorpresa  
  
Lyserg: eso no me esta gustando nada o.o  
  
Anna: que......que sorpresa?  
  
Niño: el chico con el que te juntas en receso....  
  
Anna: Manta?  
  
Niño: nop  
  
Anna: Yoh?  
  
Niño: si, ese.......he echo algo magnifico  
  
Anna: que es?  
  
Niño: pues, le puse un hechizo muy especial, el cual consiste, en que no recuerda nada de su vida, ni quien es, solo actúa por inconciencia, y adivina que?  
  
Anna: que?  
  
Niño: el esta muy cerca de un tal Hao, el cual también esta siendo controlado para que mate a Yoh  
  
Anna: que!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: pero...Hao no necesita hechizo el ya es un maldito acecino  
  
Anna: es verdad.......Hao también iría......  
  
niño: bueno, pues si no lo sacas de ese trance en las próximas 15 horas, el se quedara así para siempre.......y tu te quedaras conmigo cuidándome en este lugar mi Akiko además de k ese pequeño morirá. (señala a manta)  
  
Lyserg: que!!!  
  
Anna: que..............o.o  
  
continuara ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
jeje haber que les parece......... 


End file.
